The Epic crossover part 3
Part III: the Epic civil war Bob the builder, Sputnik the tangerine, Peppa Pig, Rowley, Greg, George the pig, the lorax, the Globglogabgalab and Shaq were l huddled around a fire. There fighting had caused the authorities to evict them from their homes. "never would I have thought basketboll could do such a bad thing" sighed Shaq. "This is all your fault!" Rowley pointed to Peppa. "ME?? HOW IS THIS MY FAULT??" "if you hadn't tried to kill me, none of us would have met!" "believe me, if they hadn't take our water guns, I would've shot you by now." Peppa rose a fist and aimed it at Rowley. "Yeah! go PEppa!" cheered GReg. Greg had a crush on peppa because she had tried to kill rowley. "Wait! stop the violence!",proclaimed the lorax. "we can't have a fight without taking sides!" It was settled. they were to fight in front of gthe Quik E mart at midnight. On Rowley's side were Shaq, the lorax, and Sputnik. On peppa's side were Greg, George, the Globglogabgalab, and Bob the builder. "excuse me," inquired an inquistive yet moist amphibian voice,"my name is Nicky Flippers. I am here to-" Peppa shot nicky. "let the games begin!" Shaq basketbolled the Globglogabgalab indefinitely. and Bob the builder built a weapon of mass destruction. "to create, you must destroy." he said, blowing up the Quik E mart. Squishees splurted everywhere. Greg slapped Rowley. then he oofed his way all to timbuktu. Peppa, in an R rated moment of violence, peeled SPutnik and ate him. "juicy.." she said, tears forming in her eyes, "juicy..." the lorax grew a redwood tree, then called up the onceler to chop it down. it landed on Shaq. George the killer eyed his prize. a builder. his hard hat was worth 2k at least. George pulled the trigger, spraying water into Bob's eye. George smiled. "GEORGE!" screamed PEppa, he was on our side!!!! George frowned. his sister, always bossing him around. then he smiled. George the killer eyed his prize. a pig. her bacon was worth 2k at least. George pulled the trigger, spraying water into Peppa's eye. She fell to th e floor. George laughed. The only ones left were the lorax, Greg, and himself. George the killer eyed his prize. a lorax. his fur was worth 2k at least. George pulled the trigger, spraying water, but suddenly, it ricocheted off a peice of metal. No, not a piece of metal, a boombox! That's right, it's the much-anticipated cameo of the wiki's first star. The O.G. Yup, the one and only. BIGGIE CHEESE! He boombastiked his way to George, then krumped him to George's doom. "yup, saved his life! yup, lorax, ya owe me! and he zoomed off into the skies. It was just the two of them left. Greg and the Lorax. The lorax did not want greg to win. Greg was narcissistic, abusive, and evil. Greg did not want the Lorax to win. he was kind, fuzzy, and cared about the planet. Greg smiled. "you really think you could defeat me, boomer!?" "hey! that's an offensive term!" "I started it all," greg smirked,"all this carnage because of me. I told Rowley to step on that caterpillar!" the lorax grimaced. "you shouldn't have done that." with all his might, he slammed a forest onto Greg. To be continued................